new_japan_prowrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikuleo
Taula Fifita (born Taula Koloamatangi, February 7, 1991) is a Tongan-born American professional wrestler currently signed and training at New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW). Taula uses the ring name Hikuleo, and is a member of BULLET CLUB. He is part of the legendary Fifita professional wrestling family. Hikuleo is the brother of Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa, who are 5-time IWGP Tag Team Champions. He is currently on a learning excursion in Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW) in the United Kingdom. Background Fifita was born in Tonga. In 1991, he and his elder brother Alipate were adopted by their maternal aunt, Dorothy Koloamatangi, and her husband Tonga Fifita, who brought them to the United States. He was raised in Kissimmee, Florida, attending Osceola High School. He attended Florida's Webber International University, majoring in sport management and playing basketball as a center for the Webber International Warriors. He was named Webber International University's junior varsity men's basketball most valuable player for 2009-2010. In his following 3 seasons, he averaged a collective 4.3 points. Career Fifita was trained to wrestle by Bully Ray and Devon at the Team 3D Academy in Florida. In 2016, he travelled to Japan, where he became a student at the New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) dojo. Fifita, under the ring name Hikule'o (a reference to the Tongan god), made his professional wrestling debut on November 12, 2016 in Auckland, New Zealand at NJPW's On the Mat Internet pay-per-view, losing to Henare. Fifita continued his training throughout 2017, serving as a young lion. He rejoined the active NJPW roster in September 2017, taking part in the Destruction tour under the ring name "Leo Tonga". He joined the gaijin heel stable Bullet Club alongside his brothers Tanga Loa and Tama Tonga and his cousin Bad Luck Fale, substituting for the injured Kenny Omega.On January 4, 2018, Fifita appeared at Wrestle Kingdom 12, the 27th annual January 4 Tokyo Dome Show (NJPW's annual flagship event), taking part in a New Japan Rumble.At The New Beginning in Sapporo later that month, Fifita changed his ring name to "Hikuleo". In March 2018, Hikuleo sustained an injury to his anterior cruciate ligament. After recuperating and spending six months training at the NJPW Dojo in Los Angeles, Hikuleo returned at Honor Rising: Japan in February 2019, accompanying his brothers to ringside. Hikuleo competed in the 2019 New Japan Cup for the first time in his career, in which he was eliminated in the first round by Mikey Nicholls. Following that, Hikuleo debuted in The European promotion Revolution Pro Wrestling for his excursion to gain more experience and training, losing to Dan McGee in his first match on June 29. In wrestling Key: (3) Extremely effective move. (2) Regular finisher. (1) Effective Signature. *'Signature moves' ** T Bomb (Neck Hanging Bomb) (1) * Other moves ** Body Slam ** Chokeslam ** Dropkick ** Forearm Smash ** Knife-edged chop ** Leg Drop ** Lifting Complete Shot ** Running Lariat into a cornered opponent ** Running Big Boot ** Tongan Swing (Swinging Neckbreaker) ** Vertical Suplex *'Entrance Music' **’Shot'Em’ by QBrick (used while without an individual theme) **'’G.O.D. (Firing Squad)’ by No Name Tim' *'Nicknames' **'Tongan Giant' *'Managers and valets' **'Jado' *'Tag Teams and Units' **'BULLET CLUB' - with various members; 2017-present **'Guerillas of Destiny - '''with Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa; 2017-present *'Attires''' **'Black tights' (with blue, red or white designs) - 2018-present